


Omicron

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [8]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: -shrugs- I don't know, But I need to progress the story, M/M, Marcus can punch, Omicron, Sowwy :3, This is terrible, Who his he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: With Division Protocol enacted, the Dedsec Crew and their new fox friend make a run for it......However somebody wants to see Marcus.





	Omicron

**Author's Note:**

> This is pants, I'm just going to come out and say it, and leave it at that.  
> Written in iA Writer - May Contain Typos, Errors and Word Bugs (bzz.)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends. (^.^)/

** Omicron **

 

Escaping the Federal Agents was a walk in the park, literally. Whilst Sutton's people were holding the Games and Glory Store siege, the Dedsec crew were able to get out in groups of two and make a run for it. Once they'd gotten out, both Wrench and himself found themselves walking through Delores Park, just across from the store. They just moved as casually and normally as possible, like nothing was wrong.  
  
It worked for a moment or so...until it didn't. But it wasn't the Federal Agents that spotted them, or any Law enforcement individuals of any kind. As they moved towards the bottom exit from the park, someone comes wondering over to them from the right, a strange looking man with dyed neon green hair.   
  
Marcus spots him almost immediately and goes as solid as a rock, just stopping and staring at him as he approaches. Wrench had seen them too, but his reaction was more one of "ingore them and get moving."    
  
"Come on, M." he says, taking his partner gently by the hand, trying to move him, but he doesn't budge. The man comes closer, stopping just a foot or three from them.  
  
"Marcus Halloway..." he says, a wicked grin crossing his features. "You've grown..."    
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wrench asks, still trying to get Marcus to move. "We gotta go, come on."    
  
"What are you doing here, Alex?" Marcus asks, his voice quieter than usual, almost reserved. "What does he want?"    
  
"You've been searching for him..." Alex replies, the grin still present. "Calling into the dark trying to find him...and he's heard you."    
  
"Omicron..." Wrench mutters. "You're with Omicron?"    
    
"He wants to see you Marcus." Alex ignores the Anarchist. "He wants to make amends."    
  
"Never." Marcus steps forwards, his demeanor returning to normal. "I don't talk to murderers."  
  
"You have to forgive, Marcus." Alex replies. "You have to move on, if you're going to make this work."    
  
"I'm not going back to him."   
  
"Nobody ever leaves the Ferals..." Alex sighs, before brining up his phone and pressing his thumb down on the screen. Marcus feels his phone buzz in his pocket. "For your consideration..."  
  
With that he turns around and wonders off the way he came. Marcus reaches into Wrench's vest, pulling the pistol he uses out. He points it in his direction, but Wrench calls out, grabbing him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!?     There are Feds crawling all over this place!" He snatches the pistol from him and holsters it as quickly as he can.  
  
Before Marcus can respond, he grabs him and pulls him away. Thankfully this time he's willing to move with him. "Come on, we have to go. Now!"

* * *

SEVERAL BLOCKS AWAY - WRENCH'S GARAGE

* * *

  
  
It doesn't take long for them to get to their assigned fall-back, fortunately for Wrench it happened to be one of his favorite places...because it belonged to him.  
  
The whole idea of using this place as a fall back came from 2 things. Wrench's persistence and unwillingness to waiver on the matter, and the "under-their-noses" theory which had worked with Blume in the past. Wrench's bargain, and it was a risqué one at best, was that if Division was ever enacted. Whoever was looking for them would be so concerned looking for their Headquarters, that they'd completely overlook his place. It was part of the Dedsec Network sure, but he'd taken measures to prevent anyone from finding it directly. It was his home after-all.  
  
When they arrived, they found it wasn't compromised which was a relief considering how Wrench would have reacted if it had been. It was a freak-out Marcus wasn't prepared for, considering he was verging on one himself. That encounter with Alex in the park had scared him on a level he wasn't even aware of until he'd gotten here.  
  
Being in a familiar, secure? place was making him realise just how much it had gotten to him. If Alex was approaching him now it left open 2 possibilities.  
  
1\. Omicron had in fact heard about their searches, and had decided he wanted to respond, and the offer was genuine, he wanted to see Marcus.   
  
2\. He knew where they were all along, and was waiting for a situation like this, a situation where Dedsec and it's people were vulnerable and running scared...because let's face it they were, and would chose to make himself known now.  
  
The first one was a nice idea, it would be lovely to think that Omicron was just as new to this whole Federal chase thing as they were, but at the same time the Second one made allot more sense.  
  
It's about now he remembers DoppelWrench's last words, from all that time ago.  
  
"It's all part of a plan...his plan"  
  
It left him spinning, both in his head and in his stomach. He felt ill. Had this been a plan this whole time? He didn't know, and he hated that. As far as he was concerned, now that Omicron was making noises, sending people to hand over messages...everyone was in danger.  
  
Sitara...Josh...Ray...Wrench...  
  
...Wrench. Dylan...he was in danger too. He couldn't risk that, could he?  
  
*"No!"* a voice shouts in his head. It's at this point he finds himself inside the garage, someones hands hand come down on his shoulders rather hard. His eyes refocus on his surroundings and he sees Wrench standing in front of him, question marks on his mask. "What the fuck were you thinking back there? Pulling a gun? Were-"    
  
He lets go of him, stepping back a little. "Were you going to shoot him?"    
    
"I don't know..." Marcus replies, shaking his head as a familiar feeling washes over him. It was one he'd had before. He looks at his hands as he moves over to the Anarchist's workbench.  
  
They were trembling...visibly shaking.   
  
"So Omicron wants to see you?" Wrench asks, pacing over to the Garage's power control box. He opens it up and fiddles with a few wires and fuses. "Who was that guy?"  
  
"Yeah." Marcus replies, leaning forwards on the workbench. "That was Alex...or Petabyte as he's known to everyone else. He took over as the Ferals Second when Murphy was killed...and Omicron took over."  
  
The Hipster suddenly remembers his phone going off in his pocket. Reaching in he takes it out and opens up his message app.  
  
A message from a contact named "AL3X" appears on the screen. He reads it to himself, Wrench's voice fading into the background.  
  
\---  
_...For your consideration ;)_  
  
_37°46'23.45"N_  
_122°22'52.35"W_  
  
_You must forgive._  
_\- P_  
\---  
  
The Co-Ordinates appear light up with a Nudle Maps link, he thumbs it, causing a browser tab to open. It shows the Docks at Mission Bay, across the other-side of the city.  
  
Was this where Omicron was?  
  
It must be if Alex was sent with it. He was always his personal messenger, his lap-dog to do as he willed. There was an expression "It is Omicron's Will", that he used to use.  
  
Marcus would have shot him if he said that.  
  
"Are you okay over there?" Wrench's voice cuts him back out of his daze. Along with making everything else known to him. How hard it was to breathe, how badly he was shaking.  
  
"Yea- Yeah, I think I'm-" He stands up-right, almost staggering back. "I'm Okay."    
  
"No you're not." Wrench throws a switch up inside the fuse-box, the lights around the garage coming on. He closes it over then walks over to him. "You're-"    
  
Letter Os light up his mask. "Breathe."

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

* * *

  
  
Marcus rubs at his eyes with his fingers. After coming through that episode of panic, he felt much better, but at the same time absolutely drained and shattered. Still his mind was, as ever, on the business at hand. He looks up placing his glasses back on his nose. Wrench is sitting to his right, staring at the screen of the phone he'd taken from him.  
  
"Mission Bay." the Anarchist comments, his mask sitting on his lap. "The Docks there are used by the Port Authority, they decommission old Cargo ships."  
  
"That's the one." Marcus nods weakly. "I've had a few shootouts with the Tezcas there...nasty place for Snipers."    
  
"And this is where Omicron is?" Wrench asks, glancing at him then back at the phone. "This is where he wants to meet you?"    
    
"It would seem so."  
  
"Great." Wrench shrugs. "We head out there...put him down and-"    
    
"-No." Marcus interrupts him, grabbing him gently by the wrist, taking the phone from his hand and pocketing it. "If I'm heading out there, I'm going alone."  
  
Wrench laughs out loud. "You're funny."  
  
"No." Marcus asserts. "I'm serious."  
  
Wrench's smile fades as he says that. "M-"  
    
"-If Omicron wants to see me, he'll see me..." The Hipster shakes his head. "He'll see me...and me alone."  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you head out there on your own." Wrench laughs again, this time bitterly. "You got another thing coming. You're not going anywhere I can't see you, not now, not ever and certainly not when your in this state."  
  
"What state?" He looks at his partner incredulously. "What are you talking about?"    
    
"You're not yourself when you're scared." Wrench sighs. "You don't think straight..."  
  
"This isn't up for debate, Dylan." Marcus stands up, albeit slowly. "It's too dangerous for you to go."  
  
"My point exactly." Wrench nods. He huffs a sigh before standing up, taking him by the arm. "You're not going out there alone, because this is clearly a trap."    
  
"And if I go out there...and you end up getting hurt or killed?"  
  
"Shit happens."    
  
"Not that sort of shit." He walks over to the workbench, picking up a few of his things. "Not on my watch."    
  
"Who knows what the hell is waiting for you there." The Anarchist says, almost pleads. "There's nothing to say you won't be killed the moment you show up."  
  
"That's an inevitability I'll have to be prepared for."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Suddenly he's grabbed and turned on the spot.  
    
"You're supposed to give a shit about dying..." Wrench shouts at him. "Don't start with this crap now!"  
  
"Let go of me."    
  
"No." Wrench shakes his head. "You either head out there with me....or you don't leave at all."  
  
"You can't stop me."    
    
"You wanna try me?"  
  
Marcus let's out a slow sigh, turning back to the workbench and leaning forwards on it for a moment. Wrench just stares at him.   
  
"I'll try not to break your nose." the Hipster mutters to himself, barely audible.  
  
"What?" Wrench tilts his head.  
    
"Sorry." Marcus comments before turning around and clocking him right in the face with a right hook. The Anarchist let's out a startled grunt, then staggers back, dazed. Marcus takes a hold of him before he drops the ground, bringing him to rest against the base of the couch they were sitting on. "Damn it, Dylan...why do you have to be so...yourself?"    
  
"You....punched me..." he mumbles incoherently before loosing consciousness. "You...f...fucker."    
  
"I wasn't expecting that to work on you." Marcus looks at his hand before checking he'd not done any serious damage to his partners face. "...Get some rest, it's about time you slept anyway."    
  
After he's certain he's settled, he grabs his things and makes his way out.

* * *

ACROSS THE CITY - DEDSEC BUNKER

* * *

  
  
"So..." T-Bone throws himself down on a chair, sitting across the table from Aiden who is staring into the middle distance. "I have a few questions."  
  
"Ofcourse you do." Aiden sighs, his attention diverting to him. "What do you want to know?"    
    
"This Omicron...what did he do to you?"  
  
Aiden looks around the bunker, the pair of them had arrived here just a few hours ago. It was filled with all sorts of Dedsec Ops who had all been recalled when Sitara enacted the Division Protocol. It's controller, Christopher Hughes, an old veteran of the cell was wondering around, calling out names and checking everyone was accounted for. There were still a load of people who were yet to return, so it would be quite a while before all names were checked off his lists.  
  
"He took something from me."   
  
"What?" T-Bone tilts his head. "Because I need to know. If you're gunning against him it means shits gonna hit the fan big time when you finally find him."    
  
"Damn right it is." Aiden grumbles. "I've been searching for him since I arrived here. When I find him he's going down."  
  
"What did he do?"    
    
"I said..." Aiden glares at him. "He took something from me."    
    
"What?" T-Bone's patience was wearing thin. Aiden had said that a few times already...but hadn't elaborated to what. "What has he taken from you, tell me."    
  
Aiden reaches into his pocket, instinctively hoping to grab his phone. But it had been taken from him after they left the Hackerspace in Castro. If Dusan's message was to be believed and it was his phone broadcasting locations. It would have to be removed from his person...  
  
...namely into a trash-can in Delores Park.  
  
"Do you have access to the ctOS profiler Network?" he asks.   
  
T-Bone sits forward some. "We do."    
  
"I have a name...Nathan Boreman, 36 years old...lived in Richmond, find his file and bring it back to me."  
  
"Who is he?"    
    
"If my hunch is correct, and I have no reason to doubt myself." Aiden adjusts the cap on his head. "He's the source of all our problems right now."

* * *

ACROSS THE CITY - MISSION BAY

* * *

  
  
Marcus closes over the driver side door of the car he'd borrowed. Looking around the place for a moment. He notes several cameras atop the buildings. If anyone was watching, they'd know that he was here by now. If that person was Omicron, Alex...or any number of his followers, he'd have to be prepared to encounter them. Given the circumstances he was allot more calm than he expected to be.  
  
Mission Bay was a quiet side of the city, especially during mid to late afternoon like it was. The sun was showing signs of setting in the distance, the skies slowly turning from the pristine blue to a faint yellow/orange. Reaching down to his belt, he takes out the 9mm pistol he'd taken from Wrench before leaving. Much like the Anarchist had said, if this was a trap and he was going to end up dead...he was at-least going to go out fighting.  
  
As ever though, optimism seemed to creep into his thoughts. If shit went down, he still believed he had a chance of escaping. He'd gone up against Blume, ctOS, Mexican Gang-lords, Federal Agents, the CIA, the Russian Mobsters and now...this. As far as he was concerned, Omicron wasn't that far of a stretch...  
  
...Then again, this was Omicron. And Marcus knew better than to underestimate the man. He knew him, how he operated, everything he was capable of. His total disappearance was an example, they couldn't find him...no matter how hard they searched, it's why he originally gave up. He'd need to have his wits seriously about him right now. If anything went wrong, he'd need to be prepared to run like he'd never run before.  
  
Holstering the pistol again, he starts walking towards the site entrance. There are a few workers standing at the entrance, one of them holding a clip-board. He looks up, his face suspicious at first, but it quickly melts to one of concern, laced with apprehension. Instead of saying anything, he just reaches over to the gate controls and opens it up for him.  
  
Sparing him one last glance, he starts walking away rather briskly.  
  
Marcus follows him with his eyes, staring as he looks up his shoulder at him before starting to run.  
  
*Ooookay...* he thinks to himself before heading through the gates into the place. The docks that stretch between the massive warehouses are expansive, huge in-fact. Marcus had been here several times during his vandetta against the Tezca's. Like before he checks the roof-tops for snipers. Although all he finds are sea-gulls, 7 of them sitting in a line.  
  
He moves across the length of the place, not moving at anything faster than a brisk walk. There were 4 warehouses at Mission Bay, each of them could have what he was looking for. As he approaches the edge of the dock, he spots 3 workers in high-viz gear standing around a table, looking at paper blueprints and documents. One of them looks up at him his face dropping, eyes widening slightly.  
  
A quick pat on the arm of the other and suddenly all 3 of them are staring at him, similar looks of worry on their faces. These ones don't run. They just stare at him, saying nothing. Marcus can't help himself as he approaches them.  
  
"Any of you know anyone calling themselves Alex...or Petabyte?"  
  
Silence from all of them. One of them swallows hard before making and about turn and wondering away. Marcus shrugs. "Omicron...you know him?"  
  
"Follow him." the other one says, pointing to the one who'd wondered off. Marcus looks over at them to see that they are heading towards one of the warehouses. "He will lead to you your friend."    
    
"He's not my friend." Marcus sighs before heading off after them.  
  
He catches up with them as they reach the warehouses side entrance. It's here that he spots the all to familiar sight of Alex leaning on the wall near it, smoking a cigarette and looking at his phone. The worker stops for a moment, gets one look from Alex, a nod, then turns back and returns to where he'd come from.  
  
"Did you really need to punch him?" Alex asks, as Marcus draws closer to him. "...I mean, he's already got a fucked up face, his old man saw to that-"  
    
"Where is he?" Marcus asks, ignoring his comments. A decision in hindsight he could come to regret. "He wanted to see me."    
  
"He did." Alex throws his cigarette to the side, standing upright. "Always to the business at hand, aren't you Halloway?"    
  
He beams before pushing the door near him open. He makes a "come inside" gesture with his hand. Marcus takes a deep breath before going to move inside. But he's stopped. Alex's hand comes out in front of him, stopping him. "I'll be taking your weapon."    
  
"It's not mine." Marcus lets him take the pistol from him. "Don't damage it, the owner will be livid."    
  
"In you go." Alex cocks his head, the grin still present.  
  
Marcus eyes him for a moment, then heads inside.

* * *

DEDSEC BUNKER

* * *

  
  
"Nathan Boreman." Christopher Hughes wonders over to where Aiden and T-Bone are sitting, a printed file in his hand. He drops it down between them. "Born February 13th 1983, in Richmond, California."  
  
Aiden takes a hold of the file, skimming over the information on both pages. Looking up, he hands it to T-Bone with a nods. "That's him."    
    
T-Bone takes the file, staring at everything. The file photo shows a young-ish dark skinned man with long-ish hair. He had all sorts of scars and cuts on his face. Clearly he'd been through allot. His left eye was a dark brown in colour, the right, strangely, a light blue...some sort of defect, likely had from birth.  
  
"It says he's dead." T-Bone eeps back a little. "How does this help us?"    
    
"Because that..." Aiden points at the file. " is Omicron."  
  
"What?"  
    
"He was arrested 3 years ago, by Federal Agents up in the county of Redding." Aiden continues. "They linked him to a group round here known as-"  
  
"-The Ferals" Chris nods. "Yes, Marcus mentioned them several times...Sitara had our people looking for them virtually non-stop for a few months. But we came up with nothing, no history, no nothing."  
  
He shrugs. "I personally doubted they existed in the end."    
  
"No." T-Bone shakes his head. "If Marcus says they exist, they exist...and this confirms it."    
  
"He killed himself in prison." Aiden comments. "After refusing to be interrogated."  
  
"So the person who is orchestrating this mess." Chris looks between them both. "Is not the Original Omicron...but a copy?"    
  
Aiden nods. "It's either that, or there is no Omicron at all."    
  
T-Bone sighs, a million possibilities racing through his head at once. He looks at Aiden, asking one last time. "What did he do to you? What did he take from you?"  
  
"Someone special..." The Fox replies.

* * *

ACROSS THE CITY - WRENCH'S GARAGE

* * *

  
  
Wrench let's out a startled gasp as someone's hand comes across his face. It wasn't a full blown smack, but it was enough to snap him right back into reality. He opens his eyes, blinking a couple of times to see Josh looking at him, rather concerned.  
    
"Sorry..." he says, hurriedly, standing up. "You weren't waking up fast enough."    
    
"What are you doing here?" is the Anarchist's first question. Division was in effect, what the hell was he thinking coming out here? "We're in the middle of Division, what are you doing-"  
    
"He's here because of me." Sitara makes herself from the left. She wonders over to him, his mask in her hands. "...We tried the landline here...and after you didn't answer we got worried."    
    
"Castro's a Federal hot-bed right now." The Anarchist takes his mask from her, looking at the front of it for a second.  
  
"I don't care about the Feds." Sitara shakes her head. "I've got more important things on my mind right now."  
  
"Like what?" Wrench brings a hand up to his nose, rubbing at it. It felt tender, and bruised...like someone had punched him right there. He couldn't remember what had happened earlier on, it was all a blur to him right now. His eyes widen as she gives him a look. "M!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
    
"He's- Fuck! He's gone to Mission Bay! Omicron was gonna meet him there!" Wrench pushes past both of them pacing across the room, panic filling every fiber of him. "I told him it was a trap! But he went anyway!"  
  
"Then we better go find him, huh?" is Sitara's response. He turns to face her.   
    
"It's not safe here, you guys should get back to your fall back." Wrench shakes his head. "I'll- I'll get my gear and-"    
  
He reaches down to his belt, hoping to find his pistol but instead finds nothing. "What the fuck? Where has-"  
  
"Mission Bay you say?" Sitara asks.  
    
"Um...Yeah." Wrench shrugs. "We met some creep...M knew him...Alex I think his name was...he sent a message to his phone, said that Omicron would meet him there...spouted some shit about Forgiveness..."    
  
"Josh?" Sitara turns to the younger hacker who has his phone out.   
    
"Already on it." He sits down on the couch. "Give me a second, this'll take longer...I'm used to doing it a computer."    
    
"Get it was quick as you can." She says, nodding, then looks back at Wrench who had just put his mask back on. The front of it lights up, the emotes cycling before coming to rest on regular crosses. "We're gonna go find him...get ready."    
  
"Motherfucker punched me." Despite the situation, he manages to laugh. "I suppose there's always a first time for everything."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001  
> \---  
> \- So like I said before, atleast in my opinion is absolute pants. It's all over the place, there are typos, errors and just general boringness all over.  
> \- Omicron has been a hard character arc to right for me. I've spent the last couple of weeks trying to figure out who they are, what they want and the likes...it's a fucking nightmare honestly.  
> \- I'm sorry if this is horrible, truly. But I was sitting on this for so long that my patience just gave in and I had to write anything to get it done. (;.;)  
> \- I'm done now...time for some tea. (=.=)  
> END OF RAMBLES  
> \---  
> I'll see you all in the next one! (^.^)/


End file.
